Prophecy Roleplay/Archive 3
(BC Technically the final 2nd Generation Prophecy post... It needed to end so we could start this prophecy... TODAY! YAY!!!! This introduces a once normal cat who became a mountain lion for betraying StarClan. He became a Dark Cat, a cat blessed by the Dark Forest. They are immortal enemies of Star Cats, both ancient foes who fought for their clans with their unique abilities. The United Cats had thought they eliminated them long ago... yet this Dark Cat escaped. The Dark Forest making Dark Cats will play an important role in this new prophecy... and perhaps in Applekit's story? *evil laugh*) Lavenderheart hissed. "We need to leave to fight the 'ancient foe'. Then the prophecy's over! StarClan TOLD me!" she meowed. Phoenixfeather nodded. "Right." the ginger she-cat mewed. "Snowheart, Lightningheart, Whisperpool. Can you come with us? Zoey and the others, could you please watch the kits? I don't want them following us. Snowteller, wanna come?" Lavenderheart mewed. Snowteller nodded, leading the way up the thick, snowy mountains. Soon, they made it to the cave where a HUGE mountain lion seemed to have been waiting for them. He stood up, his red eyes gleaming. "Greetings, cats of stars. I am Ancientlion, a Star Cat who went to Dark Cat, evil as evil. I have been told you'd come. Now, lets fight." he snarled. Lavenderheart snickered, and all the cats, except Snowteller, placed their paws together. "Star Cats! Wolf formation TRANSFORMMMM!" she meowed that turned into a howl, and they all turned into wolves. "Phoenix! Strike left! Whisper, right strike! Snow, Lightning, hold him down! I will do the blows!" she barked, as if she were an alpha like Faolanwolf. ...Back at DuskClan camp... (I'm sorry, Ellie, I had to briefly borrow Riku) "Today, we FIGHT!" Faolanwolf howled, and DuskClan threw in their chants. Faolanwolf ad Riku led the cats back to camp, and snapped at the wolves' heels, snarling and pouncing on them until the wolves ran away forever, whimpering. In the back of his head, Faolanwolf saw a vision of his sister, Lavenderheart, in her wolf form, leading Phoenixfeather, Snowheart, Lightningheart, and Whisperpool, and even Snowteller as backup, against a mountain lion, and sealing her jaws around his neck, killing the lion. A strange whisper hit his ears, and he could tell Riku got it too by the way the gray tom's ears pricked and twitched slightly. It had said, "The prophecy has ended you succeeded, young Star Cats. May you all long live forever." Faolanwolf smiled dreamily, and suddenly, all the cats who ventured to the mountains teleported back to right in front of him, with two newcomers in front of him. "We succeeded, Lavenderheart. And now, it's time for the kits' of our families, all of ours, to have their turn and live the life in a prophecy." Lavenderheart then whispered, "The time has ended for the tale of two wolves, one like Faolan and another like Lavender, but alas my dear friends, as the time has now turned, the Wind in the Willows will soon be drawn to blood." ''Faolanwolf's ears pricked. ''What!? ''Lavenderheart here! Give me a shout! And don't forget about my polls! 20:13, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Luna and Lucy are still at the organisation, so they won't be here for a while. I'll start with Gingerrain. Also, I think I'll get the rogue attack in a little. It won't be a total part of the prophecy, but a wee bit.) Gingerrain sat outside the medicine den, waiting for Eaglefeather to patch up her paw. A few days ago, she'd got a thorn stuck in it. It was out now, and her injury had been dealt with, but now, somehow, it had gotten infected. Starpaw had seen to her paw before so now, Eaglefeather was going to see what had went wrong. Suddenly, Gingerrain felt something, her fur ruffling and her eyes narrowing. Something was happening somewhere. And it involved Longear, Flightsky and Moonpaw. '''Erza Scarlet'The 'S' in S-Class Mage stands for Scarlet 20:22, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yay, new prophecy! And I don't mind Ember being part of the prophecy. Plus, some Okami-based enemies!) Two cats in a dank forest, one spiky brown, the other indigo, were hunting when a strong breeze blew. The indigo one looked at his companion. "It's time," they murmured. Hurricane and Tornado were sharing tongues with their mates when a dark breeze blew over their camp. "It begins," Tornado murmured. Paradoxheart unsheathed his claws, and so did Tauntpaw, Silvernight and Earthstorm. "Let's go!" they snarled, time traveling to DawnClan. Starling and Ember frowned and picked up Bellkit and Crystalkit. "Let's take them to DawnClan," Starling meowed. A huge fox with nine tails, two owls, one silver and the other gold, and a dark silver tom with a green aura were waking in a cave. "Shira shall die!" the fox roared. Nightmareheart stood up. He was in dark blackness. "I'm not dead yet!" he yowled. Phoenixfeather shivered. "Our time is not yet over," she realized. Hikari nodded. "We will continue to help," Nightstar and his warriors promised. Vizorheart, Rubypaw, Lightningheart, Snowheart, Zoey and Sunsetstar meowed their promise as well. Suddenly, Starling and Ember appeared. They carried with them a gold she-kit and a blue she-kit. "Take care of them, my Phoenix. You and Hikari are not done yet," they both warned, setting down the kits. "Who are they?" Nightstar asked. "My parents!" Phoenixfeather gasped. Starling looked at her daughter. "Take care of Bellkit and Crystalkit, please," she pled. "I will," Phoenixfeather promised. Bellkit and Crystalkit padded to their sister. At once, Lilyflower time traveled with her kits and Icewhisper. Dovekit greeted Windpaw and Cloverpaw respectfully. "There is a storm coming, and we'll need courage to face it," Hikari murmured. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 21:09, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Ripplekit this time. :3) Ripplekit looked up at the moon, while his sister fed from her mother's milk. His eyes shone bright, unnerving some of the warriors that were still awake and sitting in the clearing. Suddenly, he gave a squeal of fright as he was bowled over. Koorikit giggled. "What's up with you, you boring old fox?" Ripplekit hissed, and batted his sister off. He ignored her squeal of 'Hey!' and turned to the moon again. Koorikit watched him curiously. She padded up to him and asked, "What's up?" "Something big's about to come. And somehow," he whispered. He turned to the she-kit beside him, scaring her slightly with his oddly shiny eyes, "We're both involved." Erza Scarlet'The 'S' in S-Class Mage stands for Scarlet 21:12, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Eh, decided to introduce four of the big baddies here.) At once, a blinding flash of light hit nearby, and Vizorheart unsheathed his claws. A gold and indigo tom arrived with a dark ginger tom, a silver tom, and a dull gray tom. "Who are you?" Lightningheart growled. "I am Paradoxheart, and these are my companions Tauntpaw, Silvernight and Earthstorm," Paradoxheart answered. He then spotted Vizorheart and gasped. "Vizorheart!" he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 21:16, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Lavenderheart sighed and stiffled a purr. She walked over, between Paradoxheart and Vizorheart. Vizorheart's teeth were bared as a threat. "Who are you!?" he growled. Paradowheart looked at him with googly eyes. "Eeww." Lavenderheart whispered to herself. A growl rose in Vizorheart's throat. Lavenderheart here! Give me a shout! And don't forget about my polls! 20:44, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (His eyes aren't that googly, but it was a little funny nonetheless...) "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Vizorheart growled. "I am Paradoxheart. Don't tell me you don't remember me, Vizorheart?" Paradoxheart meowed. "Wait. Vizorheart, didn't you say one of the cats you could recall was a gold and indigo tom?" Hikari asked. Vizorheart nodded. "I'd say he's a pretty good representation of that," Phoenixfeather hissed. She, Snowheart, Lightningheart, Sunsetstar, Zoey and Hikari unsheathed their claws. "I'm Tauntpaw, and these are my fellow deputies Earthstorm and Silvernight," Tauntpaw meowed. "Taunt''paw?" Zoey echoed. "Your Clan must be seriously messed up if you have an apprentice for a deputy," Sunsetstar meowed. "And who asked you for your opinion?" Silvernight countered. Nightstar snorted. "Leave now before we end up shredding you guys," he meowed, slightly unsheathing his claws. "Oh, we were leaving, but not without Vizorheart. Do you not remember us, Vizorheart?" Earthstorm questioned. "I'd never remember you! Leave me alone!" Vizorheart snarled. Paradoxheart sighed. "I knew it. You have anmesia," he muttered. Phoenixfeather came forward, and aimed a blow at Silvernight. He stepped calmly to the side and smirked. "Fine, we'll give you some time to say good-bye to Vizorheart, but if you don't let us have him, we will shred you," Paradoxheart growled before he and the three other cats vanished. "They time traveled. No use going after them now," Sunsetstar meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 20:51, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Layton, Xehanort, and Twilight are going to leave for the loner lands to meet Luke.) Layton kneaded his claws softly into the ground. Twilight looked at him sympathetically. "What's wrong Lay?" she murmured, nosing him softly. Layton sighed. "I feel like I am not meant to be here. That I am supposed to be somewhere else, meeting other cats...not the tribe." Xehanort padded up to his brother and friend. "Same here. The tribe just doesn't feel...right in my mind. What about you, Twi?" Twilight nodded. "Same here Xeh. But it's only us, I think." Xehanort nodded. "Yep. So, lets get going!" Layton shook his head. "Whoa whoa whoa. Wait a second. We don't even know where we're supposed to go!" Twilight smiled. "Stop being so uptight Lay! We'll just go to the loner lands where my Momma took us to." Xehanort nodded. "Good idea Twi!" Layton sighed. "Fine. Let's go." Xehanort and Twilight nodded, and the three kits snuck out of the den. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 13:53, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hikari was talking with Vizorheart when she noticed Zoey's kits sneaking out of the den. "Aren't you going to do anything?" Vizorheart murmured softly. "Eh, let them have their fun. I know they'll be safe, no matter what," Hikari meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 13:57, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilight's silver eyes widened as she came across a large, tangled mass of sticks and reeds blocking their path. "When did this get here?" Xehanort mewed, mouth open in suprise. "We must not have noticed it when we came here." Twilight prodded it with her small tortoiseshell paw. "Well it seems impetentrible." Layton sighed. "We'll never get to the loner lands now!" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 14:06, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather and Snowheart came back from hunting. Rubypaw trailed behind them. "Everything okay, Rubypaw?" Nightstar asked. "I-It's nothing. I just feel like something big is about to happen," Rubypaw admitted. As if the words summoned them, two she-cats came towards Phoenixfeather. One was nearly a perfect copy of Phoenixfeather, except for her blue eyes. The other was blue-gray with a pale gray stripe odwn her spine and silver eyes. "Who are you?" Hikari asked. "I'm Blazestorm, and this is Horizonheart," Blazestorm meowed. "You're from PearlClan, right? What are you doing here?" Hikari questioned. "We came because...we felt something tell us we had to go here," Blazestorm admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 14:11, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Layton paused. "Wait...." He flicked his dark brown tail at some branches that were jutting out of the mass. "We can leap up those." Xehanort's eyes widened with admiration. "I never would have thought of that!" Twilight nodded. "Me neither." Layton smiled. "Well, lets go!" The kits then lept up to the top of the mass, and took the other side of the branches down. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 14:17, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Because you felt something told you?" Lightningheart echoed Blazestorm. Blazestorm shrugged helplessly. "I was told to go straight to DawnClan, but Horizonheart dragged me here," she admitted. "If we get yet another prophecy, I'm going to lose it," Lightningheart muttered. "I-It won't be all that bad..." Phoenixfeather began. Snowheart sighed. "I don't think we'll be in this one, but we have a duty as TimeClan cats to protect time itself," she reminded. "Okay, could you please tell me what in the name of StarClan is TimeClan's scared duty?" Hikari asked. "TimeClan's sacred duty, as we are allowed to time travel, is to protect all of time itself. Not only do we fight against anything that threatens to change the course of history, we also cannot interfere unless, in history, it is stated that we must," Nightstar informed. "Because of that, we carry burdens most cats would never understand," Sunsetstar lamented. Springpaw sighed. "Though it's because of this duty we fight," she added. Phoenixfeather rested her tail tip on Lightningheart's shoulder. "I understand what you mean," the ginger she-cat murmured. Meanwhile, near where Layton, Twilight and Xehanort were, four cats were building a den on a riverbank. Crona was trying to keep her siblings from arguing. Blade and Allen were arguing over which of them could build better. "Okay, that's enough," Okami snapped. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 14:58, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Intro Dimensionflight's kits and Aquabreeze) Aquabreeze appeared. Whisperpool jumped. "When'd you get here?" Aquabreeze shrugged. "Never mind that. All that matters is that I'm where the action is." Whisperpool shook her head. "There are so many cats in the prophecy now that I've lost track. Exactly how many, Phoenixfeather?" Four kits appeared in a flash. "Oh. Great. Kits." muttered Whisperpool. '''Mistfire Epic Fail 16:01, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- A gold tom with a black circle on his back and blue eyes the hue of pure sky stepped forward, his soft fur bristling. "We can still fight!" he hissed. "Easy, there. I'm Phoenixfeather of DawnClan," Phoenixfeather greeted, introducing each cat. Eclipsekit calmed down when she mentioned Sunsetstar, Springpaw, Snowpaw, Summerpaw, Autumpaw, Winterpaw and Sunrisepaw. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:00, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shitakkekit bounced forwards. "I'm Shitakkekit. That's Lotuskit, Blazekit, and Spiderkit. And we Burnkit's our brother too, but he's not like us." Whisperpool turned to Sunsetstar. "Do you... know these kits?" Mistfire Epic Fail 01:24, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sunsetstar sniffed the kits. "You're Dimensionflight and Bubblefrost's kits, aren't you?" she guessed. "Yup! I'm her son, Eclipsekit," Eclipsekit meowed. Sunsetstar sighed. "Then they're from my Clan," she confirmed. Phoenixfeather chuckled. "Kits will be kits, especially with powers," she meowed. Dovekit padded over. "I'm Dovekit, Phoenixfeather's daughter. Nice to meet you!" she greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 10:57, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilight's ears twitched as she heard a cat mew. "Hey Xeh, Lay. I hear some cats!" she mewed brightly. Layton's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked. Twilight nodded. "I can hear them!" Xehanort cocked his head to the side. "Do you wanna go see them?" The two other kits nodded. "Let's go on an adventure then! To the cats!" Twilight cried out, and ran up the slope. "Adventure time!" Layton mewed happily, and followed his brother and his best friend. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 22:32, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yay, adventure time!!) As Okami and her siblings finished the den, they spotted three kits. "Stray kittens? Here?" Blade questioned. "They must be loners. Who would allow their kits to roam freely?" Crona mused. Allen waved his fluffy tail in welcome. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:36, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilight's eyes were wide with exitement as she approached the cats. "What're your names?" she asked brightly. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 01:02, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blazekit snarled. "We're not loners! We're from TimeClan, and we're special." Mistfire Epic Fail 01:18, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC. BTW, is this near leafbare?) Gingerrain padded out into the forest. Brackentuft had asked her if she could go and find them some horsetail, because they were running low, and some twoleg wood dust, to dry out some warriors' wounds. She already had enough horsetail to last leafbare, but she had no idea where the twoleg nests were, having always remained in or to the forest or marshlands near the camp. She stopped and put down the herbs, hoping she would be able to smell out the nests. Twolegs often walked through the forest near HerbClan's camp. However, she smelt clan cats instead. A mixture. She pricked up her ears and listened. She heard a cat, a she-cat by the sounds of it, introduce herself, but she only caught the clan at the end of the sentence. "...of DawnClan." Gingerrain tipped her head in confusion. She remembered the scent of DawnClan when she went to her first, and currently only, Gathering. She also recognised the scents of TimeClan, PearlClan and a well known loner group called the Organisation. But why woud they be meeting together? I'm going to have to risk it, she thought. She looked around her, in case there was other clans here, maybe trying to ambush her, then gently nudged the horsetail into a small knot at the bottom of a tree. Then, making sure it was concealed and that there was still no-one watching her, she crept into the bushes and looked through. Erza Scarlet'The 'S' in S-Class Mage stands for Scarlet 17:02, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Mist, Dimensionflight and Bubblefrost's kits are at camp...) Phoenixfeather stared at Blazekit. "We...never said you were..." she meowed, confusedly. Lightningheart sniffed. "Okay, HerbClan cat, come out now," she growled. Snowheart looked embarrassed at her sister's sharp tongue. "I'm Allen, and these are my siblings Okami, Blade and Crona. It's nice to meet you," Allen greeted with a kind dip of his head. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:19, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Layton's eyes were bright with happiness. "I'm Layton, the silver tom is Xehanort, and the tortoiseshell she-cat is Twilight." "But you can call us Lay, Xeh, and Twi! It's what we call eachother." Xehanort mewed in continuation. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 23:53, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's great to meet you," Blade greeted. "What are you three doing this far from your mother?" Crona asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:02, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We're looking for someone back in the loner lands!" Twilight squeaked brightly. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:09, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Allen chuckled. "Do you know who you're going to look for?" he asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:10, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Layton shook his head. "Naw. We all had a feeling that we had to meet someone. We'll know them when we get there." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:37, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Allen, I think we should go with them," Crona suggested. Allen sighed. "Okay, but don't blame me if our den is gone by the time we get back," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:41, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilight fluffed out her tail with exitement. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:53, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Why don't we try Dawn Pack first?" Okami suggested. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:55, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ok!" Layton mewed. Xehanort tipped his head to the side. "What's Dawn Pack?" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:57, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Dawn Pack is a group of loners not quite a Clan, but they care for each other like a normal Clan. They're pretty friendly, so I don't think there will be too much trouble," Blade informed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:59, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- The kits nodded. "All right!" Layton mewed, and started padding in the direction of the loner lands. "Let's go!" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 01:01, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Allen and his siblings nodded. Meanwhile, Phoenixfeather glared at where the HerbClan cat was. "We don't want to fight, we just want to live in peace," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:03, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilight and Xehanort scampered after the dark brown tom, tails held high. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 01:06, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Allen and his siblings headed after Twilight, Xehanort and Layton. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 11:46, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Meanwhile, a small, fluffy black she-kit with silver-blue flecks and very pale silver eyes appeared. "Ebonykit!" Eclipsekit purred. "Eclipsekit!" Ebonykit greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 11:50, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (When you say HydricClan cat, Phoenix, if you're talking about Gingerrain, she's a HerbClan cat.) Gingerrain stiffened. So many cats. If they found out she was here, she wouldn't be able to do anything without back up. They might attack. And she doesn't have a good enough reason to be here. Unless... ''If they find me, I could just say I'm looking for some wood dust from the twolegs for my clan! Simple! she thought, relaxing, her twitching tail settling again. 'Erza Scarlet'The 'S' in S-Class Mage stands for Scarlet 13:51, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Are all my prophecy cats to be played in this area now?...) "I'm so glad I found you!" Ebonykit purred. 'Sky'YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 14:45, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Whoops! Sorry, Destiny! And yes, Sky. But first, they have to come here.) Blazestorm padded up to where the cat was and moved the bushes. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 17:07, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilight looked up at the larger cats. "So what were you guys doing all the way out here?" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 19:12, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool shook her head, sighing. "We're part of a prophecy." Lotuskit scampered up to Twilight. "Hey! A new scent!" Spiderkit came over. "Wow! This group has so many interesting cats from different Clans!" '''Mistfire Epic Fail 22:01, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Mist, Twilight, Xehanort and Layton are out in the wild with Allen, Crona, Blade and Okami.) "Well, we're loners. We've lived by ourselves since we were kits," Allen answered. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:57, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilight flicked her ears knowingly. "So you only live with yourselves? No other cats?" she asked, silver eyes wide. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 23:55, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Pretty much," Okami answered. "It gets lonely at times, being with only your siblings, but we do meet interesting cats from time to time," Allen admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 23:57, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Layton nodded. "We come from The Organization. There's lots of cats there!" Xehanort chuckled. "Xigbar scares me though. He's all scar-y and stuff!" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:01, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ah, you're from the Organization," Crona meowed. "Xigbar is scar-y? I don't think he could be that bad," Okami guessed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:03, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Layton nodded. "His face is all covered in scars and stuff!" Twilight flicked her tail along her dark brown friend's flank. "He's not that bad! He is really nice!" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:05, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Allen purred. "I knew a tom that was so scarred, people thought he was evil. But in reality, he had a heart of gold. I saw him rescue a kit from an incoming monster on a Thunderpath and escort it safely back to its mother," he admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:07, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilight's eyes shimmered. "That's so sweet! He sounds like Xig!" Layton let out a soft laugh. "Do you give nicknames to everyone?" Twilight nodded. "Yes I do, Lay. I like too." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:09, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Allen purred in amusement. Crona smiled. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:12, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Layton smiled softly. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:41, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blade sniffed. "Oh. We're almost to Dawn Pack," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:43, March 24, 2011 (UTC)- ---- Xehanort's paws suddenlty got lighter. "Horray!" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:47, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Allen nodded. Meanwhile, at DawnClan, two more cats came to Phoenixfeather. One was black, the other orange. "Hello, we are Getsugaclaw and Blazedawn of SolClan. We were told to meet here with you," Getsugaclaw greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:50, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Borrowing Horizonheart briefly) (Soon, Shinystar will give birth to Icesky, Leafwillow and Poppyfern) Three cats, one silver, two dark ginger, one silver and white, and one gray, bounded towards the group of cats. "Greetings. We are cats of PearlClan, and we were told by a voice that we had to come here because we were part of a prophecy." mewed the silver cat, who turned out to be Shinystar. The others were Phoenixsong, Brightpaw, Christmaspaw and Horizonheart. Shinystar 08:54, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Horizonheart was already introduced...she literally dragged Blazestorm to DawnClan. Don't forget Hikari's sort of a medicine cat!) Phoenixfeather introduced herself and her friends. Horizonheart sighed. "Sorry, Shinystar. I just felt like I had to be here," she apologized. "And you dragged me along, in case you forgot," Blazestorm reminded. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 12:14, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gingerrain drew back as all the cats in the clearing turned to her. She growled nervously. Oh no, what do I do?! she panicked. Erza Scarlet'The 'S' in S-Class Mage stands for Scarlet 18:35, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Getsugaclaw took a step forward. "It's okay. We won't hurt you if you won't hurt us," he meowed. Hikari narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?" she asked Getsugaclaw. "I am the leader of SolClan," the black tom meowed. Phoenixfeather snorted. "Nothing but fox dung. You aren't Getsuga''star," she growled. "Those of us from SolClan do not take 'star' after their names unless they truly wish it. I am not the first leader to not have star at the end of my name," Getsugaclaw pointed out. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 21:56, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Gingerrain's prophecy power: To know information about a cat and be able to see into their very near future. Her blue eyes turn amber when she's seeing into the future. The first bit is kind of linked to Ripplekit's since he can know a cat even if he's never met them before. BC) Gingerrain stared at Getsugaclaw, stunned and surprised.. Her mind was suddenly filled with information. She stepped out of the bush, and walked up to the tom. She ignored everyone else's mews of confusion at her actions. "You're Getsugaclaw, leader of SolClan. SolClan is a clan that is well known for taking in lost and weak cats that don't have a home. You are kind and always willing to welcome other cats," she mewed creepily, her blue eyes amber. 'Erza Scarlet'The 'S' in S-Class Mage stands for Scarlet 22:44, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- (...it's Getsu''ga''claw, not Getsuyaclaw.) "Correct," Getsugaclaw meowed. "Oh, come on! How does he get to be counted as a leader?" Winterpaw commented. "I supppose even loners need a leader," Sunrisepaw guessed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:56, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Oops! B| I'll fix it right away! BC) Phoenixfeather walked up to the newcommer, who's eyes had turned back to blue and were bright with confusion. "Who are you anyway?" Gingerrain shook her head, her eyes clear again. "I am Gingerrain, one of few warriors of the medicine cat clan, HerbClan." 'Erza Scarlet'The 'S' in S-Class Mage stands for Scarlet 23:10, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I've heard of them. I'm Hikari, a loner and unofficial medicine cat of the Organization," Hikari greeted. "What's HerbClan?" Snowpaw asked. "HerbClan is a Clan of medicine cats. They're normally peaceful," Hikari informed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 23:13, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- (During this prophecy, Whisperpool will slowly be possesed by Savage Whisperpool. She will get savager and savager, until she tries to kill someone on the 'good side'. Then see what happens next! BC) Whisperpool dug her claws into the ground. "HerbClan is a bunch of cowards... fighting is a foreign language to them!" Phoenixfeather stared at her friend in shock. Before, Whisperpool would have never said andything like that! '''Mistfire Epic Fail 00:43, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sunsetstar padded up to Whisperpool and, to Phoenixfeather and Hikari's surprise, slapped Whisperpool silly. "WAKE UP, YOU BAKA!" Sunsetstar meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:47, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Introing: Inkheart, Darkpelt, Lupin/Mooneyes, Alex, and Charm I can finally edit here! My computer refused to let me edit.) After Sunsetstar said that, a black-spotted white cat, a black cat, a silvery cat, a starry-furred black and dark brown tabby cat, and a strange milky-cream cat with purple dapples on her pelt appeared, along with Fushigiheart and Kuroblade. The first one to recover from the teleporting was the black-spotted cat. "W-what happened?" she asked, revealing a black heart on her chest with ginger patches like flames surrounding it. "One moment, I was in LilacClan with Pepperblaze, the next, I'm here with these mysterious cats." Fushigiheart sighed. "Inkheart, Darkpelt, Mooneyes--" The silvery cat cut in, "I prefer my rogue name Lupin." Fushigiheart sighed again. "Fine, Lupin, Alex, and Charm, meet your fellow prophecy members. I am Fushigiheart, and this is my brother, Kuroblade." Sailor MoonIn the name of the Moonhttp://images.wikia.com/warriorcatsrpg/images/6/6d/Sailor_Moon.jpg 00:56, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather introduced herself and the other cats. Of course, at that moment, Zoey tore a portal opened, dashed through it, and came back with a grey tom wearing dark gray armor. Vizorheart and Rubypaw hissed at the tom. "Emberkit!" Rubypaw snarled. "Rubypaw?" the gray tom gasped. "You know him?" Hikari asked Vizorheart. "Emberkit, what are you doing?" Vizorheart snarled. "It's Ember''paw''. I'm Bearclaw's apprentice," Emberpaw boasted. Vizorheart lashed his tail. "Zoey, what did you do?" Phoenixfeather questioned. "I dunno, really...someone just told me to do it," Zoey admitted, smiling. Phoenixfeather sighed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:00, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilight sniffed the air cautiously, and scents of many different cats came to her. "I can smell lot's of cats! We're getting close to Dawn Pack!" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 12:50, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Allen nodded. "It may not be as big as a Clan, but Dawn Pack is still big," Okami pointed out. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 12:53, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Layton nodded. "How much further do you think it is?" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 13:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Haha, my brouther kept saying baka when he was three, even though he had no idea what it meant; he just liked the sound of it) Whisperpool growled at Sunsetstar. "I'll teach you to call me a baka!" she leaped, cuffing Sunsetstar hard on the ears. Mistfire Epic Fail 15:29, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Baka means, in Japanese, bonehead.) Sunsetstar stepped back quickly while Phoenixfeather pinned her friend down. "Whisperpool, stop!" she yowled. "Not too much farther," Allen encouraged. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 16:04, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Cues for: Phantomsoul, Powderfleck, Everhope, and Fennelkit Fennelkit can sense Whisperpool being possessed by Savage Whisperpool, but the forces of the undead Mistfang are preventing her from doing anything. Everhope can cease pain in cats, normally if it's from an evil force.) A tiny, ghostly silver and white cat with stars in her fur floated over to them. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, she writhed in pain, her sharp cries cutting the air. "Fennelkit!" yelled another cat, this time a black and white tom with a strange glow around him. He flew over to them, and was followed by the flecked white pelt of Powderfleck and the pale silver tabby form of young Everhope. "Phantomsoul!" yelled Fushigiheart, nuzzling him with her muzzle. Powderfleck noticed Kuroblade sitting nearby and ran over to him, burying her soft muzzle in his dark fur. "Oh, Kuroblade. I thought that I would never see you again!" Everhope rushed over to Fennelkit and held her down with one paw. Her eyes flickered a vibrant electric-blue, along with the topaz around her neck, and Fennelkit stopped writhing in pain. "Thank you, Everhope," said the tiny silver and white kit before she fell unconscious. Alex rushed over, wrapping her tail around Fennelkit. Sailor MoonIn the name of the Moonhttp://images.wikia.com/warriorcatsrpg/images/6/6d/Sailor_Moon.jpg 17:32, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Cue Linkheart and Violetheart. Violetheart has better senses than normal cats, and Linkheart...well, the real Linkheart cloned himself, and has the same abilities as normal) Soon, a violet she-cat and a gold tom with green paws came into DawnClan camp. "I'm Violetheart, and this is Linkheart. We are from CityClan and ZeldaClan, respectively," the she-cat greeted. "How many cats are in this prophecy?" Hikari mused. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 17:53, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Cue Leafdawn and Spottail. Leafdawn can control wind and plants, while Spottail can turn into any wild animal. Leafdawn is also a fusion of FreezeClan's Leafkit and the real Leafdawn when he was a rogue named Leaf.) "I honestly have no clue, but I know this is not it," said Everhope. After she said that, an eagle with a distinct tortoiseshell pattern and white tail feathers and a dark brown and cream tabby tom on a thick vine appeared. The eagle changed into a tortoiseshell queen with a white tail. "I'm Leafdawn, and this is my mate, Spottail. We are from FreezeClan," said the tabby tom. Everhope mewed in greeting, "I am Everhope, and these are most of my fellow prophecy members. We welcome you and your mate." Sailor MoonIn the name of the Moonhttp://images.wikia.com/warriorcatsrpg/images/6/6d/Sailor_Moon.jpg 18:17, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather sighed. "How much more cats are going to come?" she muttered. "At least we may not have more to go," Dovepaw suggested helpfully. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 18:19, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Cues for ALL of Shiningstar's kits, Rabbitspring and his daughter Shimmerkit, Willowkit, Violetshadow, Shadowpaw and her friends Thunder, Riverstone, and Wind. I hope you guys don't mind, but since they're still in the mountains technically, Lavenderheart teleported them to a cave near the top, right by Crystal Cave where Crystal Pool lies, where they need to go next. It's freezing cold for them at the moment. This cave will be where all the prophecy cats will stay for a bit and have their meetings. Ellie, I only mentioned FaolanxCharon. I think its about time they become official mates now, what about you? :D) Emberpaw had something wrapped around his tail. Lavenderheart growled. "What are you hiding?" Lavenderheart mewed without threat, surprisingly. Emberpaw let out a low growl, and moved his tail, revealing two small kits, no more than a moon old, with their eyes half-open in the coldness of the snow. Two cats, the same size and age of Emberpaw, stepped forward menacingly. One of them, a she-cat, hissed, "If you touch my brother or my younger siblings, I will tell my mother, Shiningstar! AND SHE WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!" Phoenixfeather sighed and stepped forward. "Young one, we will not harm your family. We are a peaceful group and will not bring any fighting towards you." the ginger she-cat meowed with sympathy for the young group. Emberpaw nodded. "This is Skyepaw, my sister." He flicked his tail to the angered she-cat, who calmed quickly in relief. "This is Tigerpaw." Emberpaw then flicked his tail to his slightly larger, dark ginger-and-brown brother. "And the two kits are Lilykit and Jadekit. They were born last week, and have already shown unusual powers. And they followed me and my siblings here, through the portal, I think." the gray tom mewed. Lilykit's eyes stretched, staring deeply into Lavenderheart's. Lavenderheart had an instant connection, and had a vision. "Please! Help me! Tigerstar!" a pale grey she-cat meowed desperately, hanging off the Great Cliff, where the waterfall is. The dark brown tom snickered. "You betrayed my orders, Shiningstar. You decided to listen to StarClan. Now, you and your clan will DIE!" And with that, he pushed her off, and MachineClan watched as their leader disappeared under the water, right where AquaClan's lake is. A few bubbles came up, but none more. The water went still, and the waterfall picked up its pace, as if it mourned for its loss. "MOM!" a piercing shriek came from a young gray tom, terror in his eyes. Emberpaw. He franticly ran up the edge of the cliff when her unconscious body floated up to the surface of the lake at the bottom. A dark blue she-cat with eyes of saphire was pushing the she-cat to shore below the cliff, near MachineClan camp. Emberpaw took off his armor, and closed his eyes, stretching his muscles downwards to leap. 4 cats came beside him. Skyepaw, Tigerpaw, Lilykit, and Jadekit. Yet, all five looked like strong warriors. They leaped in with all the prophecy cats right as a HUGE cat appeared. The Dark Forest was at his side. Emberpaw hissed, and leaped at the cat swimming towards his mom, its long, shadowy claws extending, only a mouse-length away from the cat he loved... Lavenderheart gasped in shock, panting. She found herself lying on the ground, Hikari tending to her. "Wh-what happened?" she stammered in confusion. She winced. Her head pounded. "Ouch." Hikari gently gave her a wad off moss. "Pat some of this on your forehead. Always works for me. Oh, and what happened, you asked? You blacked out. Faolanwolf, with Riku's help, picked you up and dragged you in here, muttering, 'she had another vision'." "Thanks, Hikari. I'm sure I'll be okay n-now-" A cold draft wrapped around Lavenderheart's shoulders, engulfing her body. "It is quite chilly, isn't it?" a voice from behind her meowed. Faolanwolf! The independant tom was licking his paw, pleased. "What's new with you, Wolfy?" she mewed. "Wolfy" was Faolanwolf's nickname Lavenderheart had given him. "I have a mate now." he purred softly. "Who's the lucky she-cat?" Phoenixfeather meowed, padding in. "Charonflash." he mewed. Phoenixfeather looked at him with a purr. He looked at his paws nervously for a moment, and then looked back up with pride. "If only she was here right now!" he mewed. "She can be, if you want." Lavenderheart mewed. "I asked her already. She's hunting with her brothers today." he meowed sadly. Whisperpool hissed, "Enough chit-chat! We've got work to do! Faolanwolf! We need you to go hunting! Zoey, if you have any milk left, can you feed Lilykit and Jadekit!?"Violet: The warrior of the night... and loyal at heart to her clan of the Dusk... 18:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey nodded and swept Lilykit and Jadekit to her side. "It's okay, now, young ones," she meowed soothingly. Meanwhile, Hikari was trying to keep Emberpaw from leaping at Vizorheart and Rubypaw. "Heel, you mousebrain!" Hikari snarled at Emberpaw. "He's the reason my mom's in so much pain! Let me at him!" Emberpaw yowled. "Quiet, you two!" Phoenixfeather ordered. The two fell silent, and Snowheart led Vizorheart away from Emberpaw. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 18:27, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Spottail was trying to relax fromn the teleportation. She had no problems with it, but she was fearful for her kits. As she tried to relax, she shrieked in pain. Her kits were coming! "P-phantomsoul! My kits! They're coming!" wailed Spottail, painting heavily. Leafdawn was fiercely licking her forehead, trying to soothe her. Phantomsoul rushed over and placed a few raspberry leaves toward Spottail. "Push, Spottail," said Phantomsoul. "And don't forget about the herbs." Spottail obeyed, lapping up the leaves. "Here comes the furst one," said the young medicine cat as a small golden kit slid onto the moss. Leafdawn licked it fiercely as the second kit arrived, a little black and white kit, whom Phantomsoul licked. "A she-kit and a tom," said Phantomsoul, returning the tom kit. She flopped onto the moss, exhausted. "I'm naming the she-cat Honeykit, and the tom Ravenkit," said Leafdawn. Spottail nodded weakly before she fell asleep. Meanwhile, Alex gently brushed Fennelkit with her tail, The little she-kit's eyes opened slightly, showing fear at the older she-cat. Alex tries to calm her. "It's okay, Fennelkit. You're safe with me." Sailor MoonIn the name of the Moonhttp://images.wikia.com/warriorcatsrpg/images/6/6d/Sailor_Moon.jpg 18:45, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Congrats, Spottail," Hikari purred, setting some borage down at the queen's paws. Phoenixfeather sat at the cave entrance, ready to yowl in case something bad happened or more cats arrived. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 18:49, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Is it okay that the full moon is only a few days away? I want to unleash Lupin's power so much. "Bella" is Bellatrix of PearlClan's nickname.) "Thank you," said Spottail, lapping up the borage. Lupin sighed in happiness. "They remind me when my kits, Padfoot and Bellatrix, were that young," said the silvery she-cat, taking note that the moon would be full in a few days. Spottail looked at her kits and gasped. Both of their eyes had opened already! Honeykit had one luminous leaf-green eye with a purplish tint and one honey-colored amber eye with a pinkish tint, while Ravenkit had the deepest sapphire blue eyes any cat had ever seen. "Strong kits," commented Lupin again. "Little Bella was that way, too." Lupin sighed again, wondering if she would ever see her kits again. Sailor MoonIn the name of the Moonhttp://images.wikia.com/warriorcatsrpg/images/6/6d/Sailor_Moon.jpg 19:05, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (It's fine by me) Blazestorm nodded. "I'm sure we'll see our Clans again," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 19:10, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I know, Blazestorm. I just really miss Bella and Sirius and Padfoot and... and little Hedwig, too. I wonder if she'll be a warrior when we return," said Lupin, sighing. Charm padded over to her. "I-I know h-how yo-ou feel-l, L-Lupin-n. I-I really m-miss my si-sister, S-Sky," said the milky-cream she-cat. Sailor MoonIn the name of the Moonhttp://images.wikia.com/warriorcatsrpg/images/6/6d/Sailor_Moon.jpg 19:19, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Shadowpaw and 3 other cats suddenly appeared at the entrance. Shadowpaw was gasping in pain of trekking up the mountain. Lavenderheart blinked, and sniffed in the she-cat's scent. "Kittypets!" Lightningheart hissed, unsheathing her claws. Lavenderheart jumped to Shadowpaw's defense. "WAIT! This is Ironstar's... first daughter." ... (A Whisperpaw-is-a-smarty-pants moment, as she is really intelligent and is good at figuring out things, but not as well as Layton!) Whisperpaw and Honeypaw both blinked. Whisperpaw studied Lavenderheart's face.'' Why did she pause at the mention of Ironstar's name? He was DuskClan leader, right? Violet: The warrior of the night... and loyal at heart to her clan of the Dusk... 20:04, March 26, 2011 (UTC)'' ---- (4pinkbear, you do know I gave you permission to use my story as a post when needed, right?) Lightningheart groaned. "Kittypets? All the way out here?" Beastpaw meowed. "Shadowpaw!" Zoey greeted happily, running to the she-cat. Phoenixfeather rested her tail tip on Lavenderheart's shoulder. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:09, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool snorted. "Sentimental nonsense!" Mistfire Epic Fail 20:31, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Whisperpool, stop. This isn't you," Phoenixfeather meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:34, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fennelkit again tried to say something about Savage Whisperpool, but she began to writhe in pain again. Everhope quickly stopped it this time, though. After Fennelkit stopped writhing in pain, two small orbs, one like a drop of water and the other like a cloud, appeared over the cats' heads. The orbs then vanished and left a tortoiseshell and white she-cat and a pale gray tabby and white tom appeared. "Hi," said the she-cat timidly. "I'm Splashberry, and this is my brother, Cloudsoul. We're RockClan cats." Powderfleck sighed. "How many more cats are in this prophecy?" Sailor MoonIn the name of the Moonhttp://images.wikia.com/warriorcatsrpg/images/6/6d/Sailor_Moon.jpg 21:10, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'm going to make a spoof about that...) "Here comes another one--" Phoenixfeather's meow was cut off when a half-fox kit nearly invisible against the snow came in. "A ghost? Seriously?" Blazedawn meowed. "I'm Nightkit. Nice to meet you," the kit meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:14, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Don't worry, Phoenix, I'll use it soon enough, I promise. Sky, Charm's sister, is the future leader of Modern SkyClan. BC) Shadowpaw licked Zoey's shoulder. "It's good to see you again, pal. I see you joined your own little wild cat group. I'm lucky to have escaped this time." She glanced over at Charm and gasped. "Are you... Sky's sister!?" Shadowpaw rasped. Charm nodded. "Sky's been looking for you! EVERYWHERE! But...but...those Cats of the Wild kidnapped her and attacked her!" Violet: The warrior of the night... and loyal at heart to her clan of the Dusk... 21:24, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey sighed. "Poor Sky," she murmured. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:26, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Lotuskit shook her head. "Losing a sibling is tough... even if you're just very far away from them." Phoenixfeather looked into the little kit's eyes, and saw great wisdom. For now and the seasons to come. Mistfire Epic Fail 21:32, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nightstar winced. "Nightstar lost his brother to a flood," Lightningheart explained. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:34, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Charm secretly has a power, and it is the true reason that she hides her eyes: she can control water, but her deformities cause water to stream from her eyes, as if she were crying The fabric she wears is water repellant, so the water spots aren't prominent.) Charm's good ear prickled. Behind the aqua, rose, and red fabric, her red eyes widened. "S-Sky w-was ki-kidnapped!" A small puddle of water gathers at her paws. She lifts one of her paws up ans spins it around, creating a minuature water twister. Sailor MoonIn the name of the Moonhttp://images.wikia.com/warriorcatsrpg/images/6/6d/Sailor_Moon.jpg 21:40, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shiitakekit squealed as the water twister picked her up and spun her around. "Help!" Mistfire Epic Fail 21:48, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Charm stopped the water twister when she heared Shiitakekit's cry for help. "A-are yo-ou okay, S-S-Shiit-takekit?" Sailor MoonIn the name of the Moonhttp://images.wikia.com/warriorcatsrpg/images/6/6d/Sailor_Moon.jpg 21:53, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shiitakekit nodded, the fur on her back bristling. Mistfire Epic Fail 21:59, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (THE KITS ARE ESCAPING!! LOL yes Ripplekit and Koorikit have snuck out of HydricClan and are going to meet the other prophecy cats. Rememeber, Ripplekit is a part of the prophecy, Koorikit's just along for the ride LOL) "Ripplekit! Wait up!" Koorikit squealed, chasing after her brother. The tom sighed and sat down between two tree roots, his tail tip twitching impatiently. Once his sister had caught up to him and was now panting, he got up and started to walk away when she called, "Wait!" He turned to her and asked, his amber eyes shining with annoyance, "What?!" Koorikit padded up to him, her pawsteps wonky and uncoordinated from fatigue. "Why are we leaving camp? We're only kits! We're breaking the warrior code!" Her brother looked uneasy, looking away from her. "I...I just have to, okay! There's something I have to do! You go back to camp if you want, but I'm going! I'm sure StarClan wants me to do this!" Koorikit looked at Ripplekit, surprised, then wrapped her tail with his, surprising him and making the tom jump. "Then I'm going with you. If StarClan wants you to do this, then they're going to have to let me do it too. Or they'll have to send me to the Dark Forest," she purred, pressing herself against her brother's light and dark grey mottled flank. Ripplekit hesitated at first, then nodded, the light of adventure shining in her amber eyes. "Okay then." The two littermates walked side by side into the forest. Ripplekit looked off into the forest and thought, I hope that Phoenixfeather or Zoey or one of them will be able to look after Koorikit when we have to fight... .::. Gingerrain looked up suddenly, her blue eyes amber once again. "Someone is coming," she said eerily. "Two small kits..." Erza Scarlet'''The 'S' in S-Class Mage stands for Scarlet 22:00, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool shook her head. "It's creepy when you do that..." '''Mistfire Spring rain falls 22:21, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Getsugaclaw shrugged. "Plenty of cats have weird powers," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:27, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Layton bounded over the slope into Dawn Pack territory, eyes bright. "We're here!" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 01:31, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Introing Blot. He's an enemy of Shira's former self, which I will go deeper into as the roleplay progresses...) Unbeknownst to the cats in the cave, a dark silver tom with a ghastly green aura and glow hid nearby, his onyx-black eyes glinting with hidden emotions. Shira shivered and pressed herself to Phoenixfeather. "Wha...Shira, what's wrong?" Phoenixfeather asked. Shira looked up at her adopted mother and pled, "Don't leave me alone, please!" ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:19, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistpaw licked Shira's cheek. Mistfire Spring rain falls 22:38, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (A bit more about Blot: he can make cats very ill, though he can't kill them with illness, and he has, oddly, rusted claws that really hurt. However, Blot will first appear as an ally, then a foe.) Shira yelped in fear as the dark silver tom came out of his hiding spot. "Who are you?" Phoenixfeather growled. "I'm known as Blot. It's a pleasure to meet you all," Blot greeted. Getsugaclaw's tail twitched. "Something wrong?" Lightningheart asked. "Something's off about this tom. We should be careful," Getsugaclaw responded. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:07, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Phoenix, do you remember Silivia, who's Shira's sister? I totally forgot about her... now she's coming back! I'm also introducing Shat, a cat who can mentally hurt cats. He's Bladeshark's evil henchman. Phoenix, I'm also not going to use your story, I apologize. I'm just going to say she found out after the cats met with Dawn Pack.) Silivia let out a low growl, her teeth slightly bared. "You will stay away from my sister," she barked through gritted teeth. A black tom, also with onyx-black eyes, with a strange blue aura-glow, appeared. Whisperpaw's eyes widened, and she turned and looked around nervously. She knew this cat. He had haunted her dreams the night before. She bit on her lip. "Oh, StarClan, no." she muttered under her breath. The cat turned to her. "I am Shat. I was born with this hideous name, of course, but that's not the only cruel, hideous thing about me. I'm also able to mentally injure cats." he meowed, staring intently at Whisperpaw and Lavenderheart. Lavenderheart whispered near silently in her ear, "I know, my daughter, you know the secret. Don't spill it, or Shat will use it against you. If he mentally starts burning you to say something, tell him that I was Ironstar's mate." And with that, Whisperpaw stalked forward, her silver-blue eyes turning to a cold dark gray with orange flames trapped inside, and unsheathed her claws. "Well? Shat, are you gonna do something?" she hissed. Shira seemed to be pleading for her to stop, as Blot had unsheathed his. "Stop, Shat. We don't need to do this-she's only moon old." he growled menacingly. Whisperpaw retorted with, "We'll, that's old enough to know a lot. And I can tell you, Mistpaw and I are the smartest in the litter." Suddenly, giant, thick spider webs came out of nowhere and pinned everyone to the ground except her and Mistpaw. Shat snickered. Mistpaw hissed, her claws unsheathed as well. "You stay away from Whisp-" Mistpaw hissed, but then crumpled to the ground in pain. Whisperpaw noticed that Shat's eyes had turned red, and Blot was hissing and scratching the tom to stop, but Shat's flank seemed like it had been untouched by the silver tom's rage. Mistpaw hissed, struggling to get up. Finally, Whisperpaw sprouted wings. ''Woah. ''She lept forward, right at Shat. Her wings hit his face, knocking him backwards, his eyes turned cold black again. Blot sighed with relief when Mistpaw got up again. Whisperpaw retracted her wings. Shat vanished into the air, as well as the spider webs. Lavenderheart looked as if she had been squished. Skyepaw padded over to Whisperpaw. "Good job, Whisperpaw, but what if Shat comes back?" Violet: The warrior of the night... and loyal at heart to her clan of the Dusk... 17:27, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yeah, I remember Silivia. Is it okay that she and Shira were adopted by Phoenix? Also, it's fine if you don't use my story. Plus, I will eventually go deeper into Shira's past life and who she was.) Blot sighed in relief. "Nice job," he meowed. At once, a silver she-cat came into the cave, her blue eyes wide with surprise. "I-I'm Spiritpaw. Is this where I'm supposed to meet the other prophecy cats?" she asked. "Yup," Hikari answered. "Nice to meet you!" Bellkit greeted. Shira shivered away from Blot. Phoenixfeather looked at the tom with a question in her eyes. Blot shrugged. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:56, March 28, 2011 (UTC)